Cake day
by Mally-chan
Summary: Ryou's baking a cake...but Bakura has other plans for that chocolate frosting....


This is a one-shot Fic co-written with Ryou-Bakura! Go visit her! She wites spiffy! Oh an congrats! I'm finally able to post here again!!! *cheers and does a wiggle dance*  
  
Ryou stood in the kitchen slowly mixing up chocolate icing for the cake he was baking. Bakura poked his head inside the kitchen and looked at Ryou questioningly. "What are you making Aibou?" Bakura asked wrapping his arms around Ryou's slender waist "Chocolate cake" Ryou answered simply pulling away from Bakura to retrieve the cake from the oven leaving the icing unattended as he did so. Ryou set the cake on the table and looked to Bakura who held the icing out of his reach "Bakura!" Ryou whined trying to reach it "I need to ice the cake, please give it back?" Ryou asked, jumping to try and reach the icing. "Icing can be used for much more interesting things you know." Bakura said smirking at Ryou slightly "But." Ryou pouted slightly he had wanted to share the cake with Bakura later as a surprise cause he knew how much his Yami liked chocolate as did he. "You know I can read your thoughts right?" Bakura said smiling "I appreciate the gesture Aibou, but my appetite is on something a bit different." Bakura said grabbing Ryou by the wrist and pushing him against the kitchen table kissing him strongly. The kiss filled with passion and lust as he began to undo Ryou's pants. "I like it when you shiver" Bakura said gently kissing and nipping at Ryou's neck while he lathered the icing upon Ryou's length slowly. Ryou shivered again and shook his head lightly. "Yami...I thought we had a talk about doing 'it' in the kitchen." He said kissing Bakura just the same. Bakura ignored his Aibou's protest and continued working his hand upon the young Hikari until taking him into his mouth and sucking upon his length slowly "Very sweet" he said softly before continuing Ryou gasped and ran his hands through his Yami's hair, trying to press him closer. "Brat" he whispered. Although he was glad, that ONE of the two of them was the brat of the relationship. "Let us remember who is in charge little one" Bakura said pulling him close biting down hard upon Ryou's neck leaving a love bite clearly visible even with his shirt on. Ryou whimpered a bit and planted a more dominating kiss than Bakura would probably care for, but like Ryou cared now. If he wasn't going to use that frosting for his cake then, he was going to try and be a bit rougher this time. After all, he can be a brat...just this once right? Bakura pulled away and glared at Ryou slightly but smiled anyway taking the icing and placing a generous amount upon his tongue and deeply kissed Ryou Ryou grinned into the kiss and tried yet again to get as much of his favorite sinful treat as he could from his Yami, my this was his more dominating day. He was even a bit surprised at his own actions...but hey it was chocolate ^_^ and Bakura surely would not mind having a bit of fight for his dominating position. Despite how cute Ryou was being, Bakura became slightly irritated with his efforts as he took hold of his wrists slamming them rather forcibly against the table but not enough to hurt Ryou.not too much at least, just an attempt to tell Ryou to play nice. He kissed Ryou's cheek softly and continued teasing him with the icing. Ryou winced just slightly at the unexpected force his Yami had used and looked at him with BIG innocent doe eyes, that could make even the coldest hearts melt. "Its not nice to tease me Yami..." He whispered, adding just a slight tremble to his lips to add to the puppy eyes he was giving his Yami. Bakura softened his hold slightly before kissing Ryou strongly, "I'm not the gentle type Hikari, and I thought you would be used to that by now." Bakura said with a smile Ryou smiled a little. "Funny...that look always seems to melt you." He whispered slightly amused. "Or is it just me?" Ryou chuckled, getting a slightly smug look. "Do you feel threatened by ME Yami?" He said rolling his chocolaty eye "No, I can't say I do." Bakura said before thrusting himself inside Ryou without warning Ryou yelped slightly from the sudden intrusion and slight pain that was always present before it felt good. "Bakura!" He breathed, starting to calm down from the startling actions of his Yami. One of these days, I'll surprise him like this and he wont know what to do... Ryou mentally noted..Hoping one day he'd be bold enough to do such a thing. "It would be in your best interests not to pull such a stunt my junshin hikari." Bakura said pulling out slowly before thrusting himself back in Ryou groaned a bit and smirked, almost looking un-innocent. "...And what would you do if I did?" He taunted half in curiosity, finally adjusted to his Yami's intrusion. "Well I guess I'll have to buy more interesting toys for your birthday next time wont I?" Bakura said holding Ryou's hips as he began to pump in and out of him slow at first but faster as time progressed. He dipped his fingers in the chocolate and then had Ryou suck upon them. Ryou sucked greedily on the chocolate-coated fingers and tried to fight back being the KNOWN loud sex kitten he was. He nearly bit down on Bakura's fingers at one point as the urge to moan loudly grew. "Now, now Koneko, be gentle or I'll give you no more." Bakura said tauntingly as he went faster upon Ryou using his other hand to slowly stroke Ryou's length as he smeared chocolate on his fingers once more and feed it to Ryou while sucking gently on his neck giving him small love bites. Ryou could hardly pay attention to the chocolate-coated fingers, as he soon found himself moaning and saying his Yami's name just as loudly as he ever had. He was grateful though; that the fingers WERE in his mouth to muffle his loud voicing of the pleasure he was being graced with. "Louder!" Bakura basically commanded, "I want to hear you scream." He growled softly. Ryou shook his head slightly, not wanting EVERYONE to hear of their lovemaking. Bakura KNEW that he was shy about being so loud...yet he always made Ryou end up screaming his head off. Bakura stopped his actions "Do you wish me to stop Ryou? Give me what I want." Bakura said as he slammed into Ryou "Scream." He growled softly Ryou writhed and panted, he didn't WANT to scream...but he couldn't help it. He screamed out his love's name, the volume only muffled by the still slightly chocolaty fingers in his mouth. "Good boy." Bakura purred in his ear. Bakura softly pulled upon Ryou's hair slowing down his pace to prolong his pleasure kissing Ryou tasting the chocolate upon his lips Ryou whimpered at the slowing of pace, but greedily accepted the chocolaty kiss. He wanted Bakura to go all out...but at the same time, at least now he was not making all that racket! Bakura smiled at him seductively "Faster?" He asked softly in Ryou's ear Bakura smiled, he was happy that Ryou had finally submitted himself and continued sending waves of pleasure throughout both their bodies Ryou bit back one of his louder moans and shifted slightly, sending a wave of pleasure between himself and his Yami, causing him to shiver a bit. "I love it when you shiver..." Bakura said placing the little bit of icing they had left upon his nipples and sucking upon them gently and kneading them softly with his teeth enjoying the new shivers that Ryou produced under him as he continued his pace slamming into Ryou with more force every time. Ryou mentally berated himself for letting his Yami do this, not only because the skilled Yami could pull him to literal screams of pleasure and tears, but because they were in the kitchen...and all of that lovely chocolate frosting was gone now! He twisted and writhed a bit, groaning. Brat... was all he could think about his Yami...but he loved every second, and Eventually he'd pay Bakura back for his little 'favors'. "Why don't you just speak aloud?" Bakura said bringing Ryou into his arms so, they were in a standing position as he pressed Ryou's back against the kitchen wall and was about to proceed but the phone rang next to them. Ryou glared at his Yami slightly, his eyes still fogged by pleasure. I cannot possibly speak clearly at the moment! Now who will answer the phone?! Ryou had a SERIOUS problem with not answering the phone. He shook his head a bit and looked at the phone, starting to get levelheaded enough to MAYBE tell the caller to try again later. Bakura picked up the phone noticing his Hikari's predicament "Hello?" He said calmly as his trusted himself inside Ryou Ryou bit back a scream and clamped his hand over his mouth and Ryou remained with his hands firmly clapped over his mouth, and strained to hear who was on the phone. Was that Yami?....he was not planning on- - - Ryou's eyes widened a bit. He WAS wasn't he?! He was planning to come over!! NO! Ryou immediately began shaking his head at his Yami. NO! He is NOT coming over! Don't you EVEN think about it Bakura! Bakura grinned wickedly at Ryou smiling seductively as he sucked upon Ryou's neck. "I'm sure Ryou would love to HAVE you..." Bakura said making Yami understood completly, keeping the earpiece close to Ryou so he could hear Yami on the other line "I'll be right over" Yami said simply hanging up the phone A few muffled protests also escaped the Hikari, who still had his hands clapped over his mouth; he stared slightly in shock at his Yami. "You DID...I cannot believe you just did that! We cannot have guests! Look at us! We are doing 'IT' in the kitchen!" Ryou was shaking his head, having a sudden urge to grab the half frosted cake and slam it into Bakura's face. "Now, now don't be violent Hikari...he really likes you, you know, why not show him a good time?" Bakura said kissing Ryou and sliding out of letting his feet hit the floor as he disappeared into the ring. Ryou grumbled about this Yami's hasty retreat, and began quickly dressing. He was not about to be seen as naked as the say he was born while he had guests. Thoughts like 'cheeky', 'rude', and 'arrogant Bakura...always doing things like this...' kept flashing through his mind as he wrinkled his nose, FINALLY re-dressed. Still a bit ruffled by their 'playtime'. //Now what did you go and get dressed for?// Bakura asked inside Ryou's head and heard the doorbell ring Ryou grumbled again. /because I am not having guests while I'm NUDE!/ Ryou almost yelled, but still maintained a very annoyed tone, back at his Yami. He quickly made his way to the door and answered it, trying to look as un- recently-sexed as he possibly could. "My Ryou you sure look tired..." Yami paused giving him an 'all knowing' smirk as he walked inside Ryou slumped a bit. "I'm fine..." I never was good at hiding things like this... he thought as he mumbled his response. "Would you like a drink?" Ryou asked as he walked into the living area and sat down on the couch, still a bit embarrassed at his lack of skill in hiding the obvious... "I wouldn't beat yourself up about me knowing Ryou...your not exactly quiet..." Yami trailed off sitting down next to him Ryou turned a shade of red and coughed a bit, wrinkling his nose. "I have no idea what you're talking about.." He mumbled, trying to avoid the subject. "I'll refresh your memory." Yami said trailing kisses down kisses down Ryou's neck pressing Ryou's back against the couch, basically straddling him massaging Ryou's thighs with his free hands. Ryou turned a deeper shade of red and shook his head slightly, mentally grumbling about Bakura and his horrible sense of humor. "Yami...I um..." Ryou stammered what a predicament he was in. He was DEFINATLY paying Bakura back for this...no matter HOW enjoyable it might be. "Yes?" Yami asked stopping his kisses and hands Ryou was blushing darkly. "I'm not...exactly sure we should..." He trailed off shyly. His mind was riddled with revenge plots for his Yami, and doubts on whether he should do this... Yami smiled down at Ryou kissing him strongly much in the same way Bakura would. "You taste sweet." Yami said rubbing Ryou through his jeans hoping to sway the young Hikari's objection "Do you want me to stop?" Yami whispered in Ryou's ear, nibbling his neck slightly. Ryou shivered. Darn it! Did EVERYONE know where to touch him to make him think second thoughts?! I bet Bakura probably told him every SINGLE place.... Ryou remained silent to Yami though...still just slightly unsure... //I didn't tell him anything Hikari and you should answer otherwise he wont continue// Bakura said noticing Yami had stopped everything he was doing and looking at Ryou for permission to continue. Ryou mentally grumbled. /what am I supposed to do?! You put me here you.you hentai!/ Ryou sighed. He looked at Yami shyly. Ryou wasn't sure if he should...it was almost spite that was giving him second thoughts...he could say no...But then what? Bakura grumbled mentally, materialized behind him, and pulled him close startling both Yami and Ryou. "He needs motivation." Bakura said kissing him while undoing his pants, which Yami soon took over doing the rest for Bakura, and soon Yami drew Ryou's length into his mouth. Ryou gasped giving Bakura the chance to explore his mouth thoroughly. Bakura pulled away form him and smiled "Any more second thoughts?" Bakura asked reaching inside Ryou's shirt pinching his nipples causing shivers to run up his Hikari's spine. Ryou shook his head no, and bit back the gasps and other various noises, as he shivered from the ministrations of Yami. Bakura's workings were not helping either. He was trying yet again, as he always did, to be as quiet as possible...since it was burned into his memory that his FIRST time had left nearly the entire block aware of his love life. "Its adorable how he tries to hold back." Yami said pulling away from Ryou and taking off his shirt "Isn't it though?" Bakura mused nuzzling Ryou's neck as Yami dominated his Aibou's mouth hungrily and pumped Ryou slowly with his hand. Ryou tried desperately to hold in his whimpering, but his breath was speeding up and it was hard to keep in the squeaks and pleading whimpers that kept escaping him. He shook his head slightly, and covered his mouth as he had when Bakura had answered the phone, muffling his pleased cries. "We cant hear you if you do that." Bakura said removing Ryou's hand from his mouth and leaving more love bites upon his neck and color bone distracting him, as Yami trusted himself inside Ryou. "RA!" Yami breathed as he pumped in and out of Ryou slowly "So tight Ryou." Yami said shivering slightly Ryou wasn't much better than Yami...he was shivering and biting his tongue, even though it didn't muffle his cries much at all. Yami wasn't familiar to Ryou when it came to this...but Ryou was quick to adjust...especially since he had been Bakura's toy not long before. Nevertheless, the feelings were just as exciting and pleasurable. He squeaked slightly, before biting his tongue slightly harder. Bakura kissed Ryou deeply so that Ryou would stop biting his tongue. Bakura pulled Ryou's shirt off and removed his own pants pulling Ryou's head down upon his length. Ryou shivered again at the gesture, yet again being slightly aggressive and teasing Bakura with his tongue. He smirked up at his Yami slightly, the mischievous smile obviously stating he could be a naughty little Hikari... "You are naughty little one." Yami said smiling noticing the look and knowing it all to well, and then grasping Ryou's length firmly and stroking him roughly as his pace quickened and he slammed into Ryou harder every time. Ryou couldn't stop the loud pleased noises that began escaping him. Great, another announcement to he neighborhood. 'That Ryou kid is having sex again!' Not that Ryou cared much at the moment, he didn't bother to be submissive as Bakura liked, and he practically deep-throated his Yami keeping the same heated pace as Yami. Yami and Bakura's breaths became a bit labored as they continued knowing they were both very close to release. Ryou whimpered slightly at his fast approaching release. He worked faster on Bakura, hoping he could pull his Yami to release before himself. Bakura could not hold back as he release into his Hikari's mouth unable to prolong it. Ryou drank up his Yami's essence, making sure they were clean. He felt the rushes of pleasure from Yami increase rapidly and could take it no more as he released with another of his 'outbursts'. Yes...the neighborhood would defiantly be writing another 'well organized list of complaints' and nailing it to HIS door... The clenching of Ryou's muscles pushed Yami over the edge as he released inside Ryou and nearly collapsed but managed to hold himself up. Bakura shifted slightly making Yami lose his balance though which brought all three crashing onto the floor. Ryou made a displeased sound as he shifted weakly between the two Yami's. "If...you two...want to try this again...tell ME first..." He said between breaths as he tried to regain his composure. "Where would the fun be in that?" Bakura asked sitting u rubbing his back slightly because of his landing. Ryou smirked at his Yami. "Oh good...you're up. I think you wont mind going out to get chocolate frosting for my cake...I had some...but it seems to have...MYSTERIOUSLY disappeared." Ryou said amused, with just a hint of 'you owe me, since you took it from me to start with' tone to his voice. Yami looked at the two of them and grinned "Speaking of which Yami said pulling a cigarette pack out of his pants and lighting one. "Just what were you two doing till I came by?" Yami asked tilting his head to the side. "Nothing!" Ryou answered quickly. Ryou smiled a little "I was only baking a cake..." "You are a really bad liar you know that?" Yami said pulling Ryou into his arms and kissing him softly on the cheek. "What kind of cake? Chocolate? Because you tasted very much like it." Yami said Bakura wasn't able to hold back his laughter. Ryou nodded. "Yes...a chocolate cake..." he said getting a tired look. He yawned a little, picking up the once again cute innocence of all Hikari's. "It still needs frosting..." He mumbled snuggling closer to Yami and starting to fall asleep. "That is adorable.dose he always fall asleep like this?" Yami asked looking to Bakura Bakura just shook his head at the Hikari "Yes.but usually not in the living room of course." Bakura said gently taking Ryou into his arms and motioning Yami to follow him upstairs. Ryou whimpered slightly at the movement. He opened his eyes slightly to see his Yami carrying him up the stairs. "hnn....g'niiight..." he mumbled sleepily. That last little escapade had left him very tired...he hadn't exerted that much energy during sex before... Ryou clung to his Yami slightly, still somewhat awake. Bakura smiled softly at him "Go to sleep Hikari." Bakura said placing him on the bed drawing the covers around him as Bakura and Yami both took a side next to him, snuggling close to Ryou. Ryou smiled once more, before gently kissing each Yami. "I love you..." He whispered as he laid his head back on the pillow and finally drifting into slumber. 


End file.
